


Two Old Friends Bonding Again

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billford - Freeform, Bottom Bill Cipher, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill manages to claw his way back into the lives of the Pines after several years, but luckily for them, the summoning ritual was botched and he was stuck in a frail vessel that was easily put on lockdown so he couldn't get back out of it. Everyone is getting used to his presence... except Ford, who isn't keen on trusting him so easily. Perhaps all they need is some bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Old Friends Bonding Again

**Author's Note:**

> This started out cute and kinda feelsy and then it turned in smut. Typical. But I've never written BillFord before so this was fun! Enjoy!

Stanford Pines didn’t trust Bill. Not for one instant. He was angry when he discovered that the demon was still alive, still lurking out in the nightmare realm, his consciousness torn apart but still somehow holding on. Slowly forming back together, but that regeneration process should have taken hundreds of years, maybe longer.

And then Dipper summoned him.

Ford had been furious, barely hearing out Dipper’s explanations that he only wanted to talk to Bill, learn from him; it was clear that somehow Bill had managed to sneak his way into Dipper’s mind and brainwash him into this. The demon has gathered up just enough power over the past six years to do so, and he has always been excellent at sweet talk, no doubt flattering Dipper, praising him, making all kinds of promises if only he would help him…

Luckily, at least for the sake of humanity, Dipper had botched the summoning, which was different from the usual one. It was more complex, meant to give power to the demon being summoned, allowing them into reality, though often with restricted abilities. But even Bill with restricted power would be dangerous.

Dipper's inexperience with the spell had caused him to end it prematurely, thus returning Bill in an even weaker state than intended. The demon still managed to get a body, though it was thin and frail as a result of the incomplete summoning. It had decent vision apparently, but one eye didn't work at all, and it was usually sickly. Skin pale.

Ford had been furious with Dipper for days. Especially when Dipper refused to let him kill the vessel, claiming that it was a living thing, even if Bill was possessing it. It could have a mind of its own, they had no way of knowing, and could they really trust Bill when he said it didn’t?

Ford never was able to get a straight answer for why Dipper did something so dangerous. Why would he bring this insane demon back? His answers of wanting knowledge just didn’t cut it. He didn’t have to give Bill a body for that. And he was too smart to let Bill blackmail him. No, Bill must have somehow hypnotized him.

Though annoyed with the whole affair, Ford agreed not to kill Bill, instead assigning him to Dipper. Dipper brought him here, he would look after him. Keep him out of trouble, keep him from making anymore deals, teach him how to act like a proper human if he was going to be looking like one.

So far Bill actually pulled it off. He seemed to enjoy his vessel, walking around and getting into everything, and his energy was put to use cleaning up around the Mystery Shack. He was decent at this, even if it was clear he wished he had magic to do the job faster.

While the others grew to appreciate Bill, some even claiming that he was trying to do good for once in his long life, Ford didn’t believe it for a second. Bill was manipulative. He would say or do anything to be trusted. Ford knew he was still trying to get his strength back, leaving the body for entire nights to travel through his realm before hopping back into it at sunrise. So Ford took the necessary precaution of binding Bill’s wrists with cuffs that would lock his soul inside the body. No magic could go in or out.

Bill was irritated, but took it in stride. “I’m a changed demon, Stanford,” he said cheerfully. “You may not trust me now, but you will. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore! I’m gonna be a better person! Just you see.”

The demon was very genial after that, but Ford was convinced it was all for show. Even if Bill began cooking meals for them. And went out of his way to repair things that weren’t even causing much trouble yet. He hung out with Dipper and Mabel, helped Soos with finances, was overall very helpful and friendly. Maybe… maybe he was changing.

Ford noticed his body was getting healthier as time passed. Bill ate well and was very hygienic. He worked out. So the body gained strength and color, the lines under his eyes going away, hair looking sleeker, he was definitely improving physically. Bill sometimes talked to him. Very carefully and respectfully, joining him when others were around and inquiring about his travels and research.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Ford has missed talking to Bill. The demon was very intelligent and made sharp observations. So while Ford tended to snap at him at first, he soon grew more comfortable talking to him, until they were once again sharing long, philosophical discussions for hours into the night, just sitting together and talking, sometimes telling jokes, laughing. And when Bill smiled, Ford couldn’t help but smile too. Maybe he could trust Bill. He wanted to trust him. It wasn’t like he could hurt them anymore.

One Saturday, when everyone else had gone off on various errands and the Mystery Shack was closed, Ford found himself alone with Bill. The demon said he didn’t really feel like going anywhere, and Ford had some writing to do. Bill told him that he would be in the parlor if he needed him.

Ford just nodded, resting back in the armchair in the living room as he flipped through his journal. He has done his best to recreate the ones that Bill burnt, using his own memories as well as notes from in his room. Thank the gods Bill hadn’t gotten to those too… Today, Ford was going to be adding notes on unicorns, which he had gone out to study recently. They were still as frustrating as ever.

After a few minutes, Ford became aware of the soft sound of a piano playing. He paused, looking up. The notes were faint, but they were audible enough to distract him. It was a gentle tune, and though he could have kept writing while listening to it, something compelled him to get up and go investigate.

It quickly became apparent that it was coming from the parlor, and now he heard singing, enthusiastic and proud.

“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when… But I know some sunny day, we’ll meet again. Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.”

Ford turned the corner into the room, and met Bill’s eyes over the grand piano that was meant to be one of the attractions, but it hasn’t been put out into the main room yet. It was one of the fakes; they were working on the description for it. Mostly Melody had just wanted a piano.

Bill smiled at him, teeth perfect and dazzling, continuing to play. “So will you please say hello to the folks that I know? Tell them I won’t be long, they’ll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song.”

“Still singing that old tune, Cipher?” Ford asked as he walked up to him, leaning onto the piano.

“It was quite popular back in the day, and for good reason… it’s very lovely.” Bill didn’t need to watch what he was doing, playing from memory.

“You are… rather good at singing it.” Ford hesitated, then went around to sit on the bench next to him. “I’ve missed your singing.”

Bill finished playing the tune, letting silence fill the room. Then he said, “Really?”

“Yeah. Back when we worked together, before I ever realized what you were up to, when I trusted you and… Liked you… You would sing all the time. Sometimes I would just hear you in the back of my mind, singing old songs, or sometimes the more popular ones of the time. You have the most unique voice, and it was always nice to hear you sing.”

“I enjoy singing, it’s fun. Singing, playing the piano, dancing… Humans did well when inventing these things.” Bill played a few random notes, then looked over at Ford. He took in his appearance, then said, “Listen, about that whole… using you to get out of the nightmare realm thing… I know it seemed bad. You were terrified by what had happened to Fiddleford. But put yourself in my place, imagine having all this power but being confined to one world, lonely, unable to use it to your full potential. Sure you might have friends, but they’re lonely too. You’re all bored out of your minds, you want something to do, you want to be free to party. And suddenly you find someone who might just be clever enough to get you out. Would you not have done the same thing?”

Ford was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “I would have wanted to get out of such a place. But I wouldn’t have caused so much chaos in doing so. What you call fun hurts humans. It’s destructive. You know this, and yet you broke out into reality anyway, and caused immense destruction and suffering. You had to be stopped.”

Bill blinked. “Ah, come on, that was all in good fun, I just…” He trailed off at the look Ford gave him. He grumbled and rubbed his arm. “Okay. Sorry. I really hurt you and a lot of people. I… I don’t usually care about humans, your lives are so short compared to mine, but now that I’m having to live like one, I kinda… sympathize with you. I’m sorry, okay? You just… can’t understand what it’s like, being held back from your true potential, being so intelligent but unable to put your knowledge to good use…”

“Oh, I understand.” Ford set his hand over Bill’s, feeling the demon’s skin twitch. “I know exactly how it feels. Which was why I trusted you so much, you were helping me to do great things, or so I thought. You challenged me like no one ever had. And I… I liked our friendship. I just… Sometimes I wish it had gone differently.”

Bill lifted Ford’s hand, gently touching each of his fingers. “Sometimes… I do too. But I needed you for one particular purpose.” He gazed at the other’s hand for a moment, then looked up at his face. “I… That’s over, though. I got out into reality. And I was defeated. You were incredibly clever with that plan. You outsmarted me. I’m really impressed, actually. Anyone who can beat me is someone I can respect. I didn’t think I’d escape that, but… a being as ancient as me can’t be so easily destroyed.” Bill slid his fingers between Ford’s. The other didn’t protest. “This is a second chance for me. A second chance for us. I’m… I’m done with trying to take over the universe. You humans will always be there to stop me. I’m just gonna try to enjoy life on Earth the way it is. So… do you think we could be… friends?”

Ford closed his fingers over Bill’s hand, giving him a small tug. The demon scooted in closer. “Maybe.” He looked him over. Bill’s vessel really was good-looking, appearing to be in its twenties, with thick blonde hair and a hooked nose. Once pale skin was now tanned and freckled from working outside. His working eye was a warm gold color, and the blind one had a blue iris and looked fogged over. Though it couldn’t see, it still seemed to gaze right back at Ford. “Maybe I could fix your other eye.”

Bill prodded it. “I’d like that. Depth perception is hard with only one.”

They laughed, and Ford thought to himself that he has really missed Bill’s laugh. When the laughter died down, Bill still chuckled, looking at Ford and smiling. Then his expression grew more curious, eyes aiming a little lower, and he moved a bit closer.

Ford felt his face grow hot, but he didn’t move away.

Bill’s hand touched his thigh. “I think things can be better for us.” He leaned in close, until Ford could feel his breath. It was warm, minty; probably because of his toothpaste.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Ford glanced down at the demon’s lips, then back up at his eyes, turning a little to face him. His hands found the other’s waist, and Bill reached up to brush a hand through his hair.

“No more chaos,” Bill said quietly. “At least, not of the highly destructive type. But don’t expect me to completely change my ways.”

“I would never expect you to completely change who you are. That stuff is part of what makes you, well… you. Just try to reel it in, okay?”

“Sure.” Bill’s gaze was intense, and the tension in the room felt thick. Ford’s mouth felt dry, and without thought, he licked his lips. Bill’s eyes definitely focused on his mouth for a moment. He leaned in closer, and with a jolt, Ford realized what he wanted, where this was going, and his fingers twitched on the other’s waist. Bill was tilting his head curiously, and Ford couldn’t help but think of how easy it would be to just…

“Look, this might sound crazy,” Ford said, and Bill jumped a bit, leaning back. “But I… I kinda want to… Do you… Can I kiss you?” The words came out in a jumble, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment, but it was all worth it when Bill’s face lit up.

“Yes! Absolutely!”

Ford chuckled at Bill’s eagerness, and let the other pull him in close, tilting his head and kissing him.

The first thing he noticed was how soft Bill’s lips were and how sweet he tasted. Then Bill was responding, humming and pressing back against him, and Ford grunted when he felt the other climb onto his lap. He didn’t weigh much, but his legs straddled him and Ford was suddenly hyper aware of just how long it’s been since he’s really had an intimate touch with someone.

Actually… he couldn’t really recall ever kissing anyone like this. He was a bit clumsy, but Bill was more than enthusiastic, hands gripping Ford’s shoulders, letting his mouth open a bit, he even _moaned_.

Ford jerked back, breathing deeply. He stared at Bill, who just looked at him, face flushed.

“That was, uh… good,” Ford said, hoping he was just imagining that pressure against his crotch. “Thank you.”

“No problem, I liked that. You need more practice though. That could have been better.”

“More practice, huh? Well don’t mind if I do.” Ford kissed him again, and Bill responded without hesitation, following his lead. This kiss was more passionate than the first, deep and lingering, making Ford’s heart pound. His fingers slipped up under Bill’s shirt, touching bare skin, and he shivered. In response, Bill ran his hands along Ford’s neck, pushing his fingers past the collar of his sweatshirt. Bill was moaning again, and Ford definitely felt a hardness in his pants as he straddled him.

Ford broke away, saying, “Bill, are you… are you turned on?”

“Turned on?” Bill tilted his head, quizzical. “Isn’t that when humans get the urge to mate so their bodies get ready, usually involving the flow of extra blood to the genitals?”

“Yes, that’s a more scientific definition. Turned on, aroused, whatever.”

“I mean, I wasn’t entirely thinking about mating but my vessel…” Bill glanced down, then prodded between his legs. He bit his lip. “Oh boy. Yeah, this thing is hard.”

“All I did was kiss you!”

“Well I guess I really like kissing!” Bill grinned and grabbed his face. “And I really like you! And I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little more intimately! It’s not often I get to do this mating thing and my memories of it are a bit dated!”

“I’m sure it hasn’t changed much since last time you did it,” Ford scowled. “You really want to have sex with me?”

“Well now that you mention it, sure! I would love to do that with you, it’d be a great bonding experience!”

“You want… okay.” Ford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then he said, “You’re very open-minded and I appreciate that. But we’re just friends, and barely at that, you really want us to…”

“Isn’t friends with benefits a thing in human culture?” Bill asked. “Don’t overthink it. Let’s just have fun. Unless you really want me to have to deal with this alone?”

“You brought that on yourself,” Ford said, but he was interested. He hasn’t done this in so long, but he has missed the feeling. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Okay, fine, we can… do something. Just… come here.” Ford began unbuttoning Bill’s pants.

“Well this is hardly romantic,” Bill commented.

“You said friends with benefits, not romantic. Do you want this or not?”

“Okay, sorry, keep doing what you’re doing.”

Ford tugged the zipper down and opened the other’s pants. He saw his erection straining against his underwear and inhaled softly. “You really are aroused…” He ran his fingers over the bulge. “And all from me kissing you. Damn Cipher, you must really be attracted to me.”

Bill squirmed at the touch, gasping quietly. “You’re very attractive. When I was kissing you, I was thinking about the other physical things I’d like to do with you, and my body just… responded. I didn’t really intend it to.”

“The human body does that from time to time.” Ford slid his fingers into the other’s pants, grasping him through the fabric. Bill’s hips twitched. “You’re so responsive.” He squeezed lightly, palm moving up and down, and the other groaned.

“If it feels good, I announce it,” Bill replied. “I see no point in holding in the sounds my body wants to make.”

“You’re very vocal, then.”

“Yep!”

Ford had to admit, that was really hot. He pulled his hand away, lifting Bill instead. “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” He took him over to the couch, laying him down and climbing over him. “How’s this?”

“Much better!” Bill stretched out like a cat, muscles visibly flexing, then relaxed and dropped his arms around Ford’s neck. “Well you’re the one with the instincts, show me how it’s done.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen people having sex before,” Ford said, pulling Bill’s pants off completely and dropping them.

“Of course I have,” Bill said dismissively. “But you can’t learn everything from observation. I prefer hands-on training.”

Ford sat back to shuffle his own pants off. He could hardly believe this, he was about to have sex with Bill. And he wanted it. He could feel his own body responding, growing hot, arousal coiling in his gut.

Bill used the pause to take his shirt off, twirling it before throwing it in a random direction. He beamed when Ford did the same with his sweater.

“This is fun,” Bill stated. “See? We’re having a good time, two old friends bonding again, this is gonna be great!”

“Yeah. Sure.” Ford was nervous, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He looked the demon over. He had a nice body. Not as muscular as one would expect, but he knew Bill was working on that. He stroked down Bill’s sides, feeling between his ribs, and then felt over each ab muscle.

“I like the way you touch me,” Bill murmured, gold eye glinting at him, the pupil dilated with lust.

Ford watched his face for a few moments, then tugged Bill’s underwear down. No point in stalling he supposed.

The other’s cock bobbed up, hard and red, and Bill sighed out. He lifted his head to look down at himself. “I still can’t get over how funny these things look.” He ran a loose fist over it. “Oh but does touching them feel _good_.”

Ford’s mouth went dry watching him touch himself, Bill made the most rapturous expressions, he wanted to make the demon make more. He set the underwear aside and then grasped Bill’s length, stroking down to the base and then back up.

Bill was like putty in his hands, relaxing and rolling his hips into the movements, vocalizing enough to tell Ford exactly how he liked it.

The man was enjoying this. It was nice seeing the dominant demon show some submission for once. Not to mention, the way he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut was incredibly cute.

Ford stroked over Bill’s slit with his thumb, putting a little pressure on him and then dragging it back down. The demon shuddered, hips jutting into the motion. Ford ran his free hand over the rest of Bill’s body, mapping out where he was most sensitive, before brushing his thumb over a nipple.

“Nn, Ford, again…” Bill begged.

Ford’s heart skipped a beat. The demon was begging for him. This was so hot. He rubbed over the bud again, teasing it into firmness, and switched to the other. He felt Bill’s thighs shaking, and stroked him faster, determined to get him off.

“C-can you… Aah, more, please…” Bill was twisting underneath him, and Ford felt his underwear grow tight. He finally took them off, and Bill glanced down and sighed. “That’s it, Fordsy. Now give me what we both want. Fuck me.”

Ford stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter? I want you to fuck me. And I know you want to too. So let’s get to it already.”

Ford did want that. He really wanted to slam into the demon, teach him a lesson, make him scream, but was he really going to give in to him like this?

“Are you sure you want this?” Ford asked, hesitantly settling between the other’s legs and pushing them apart.

Bill huffed. “Yes, I do want it. I don’t know if you’ve done this before, but it feels pretty great. And I’d really like to get to it.”

“You’re very demanding considering your position.” Ford ran his hands along the insides of Bill’s thighs. “Don’t we need lube?”

Bill blinked. Then he groaned. “Yes, we do. But saliva will do.”

“Saliva? Bill, that seems kinda-”

“It’ll work, I like it rough! Just get your fingers nice and slick with spit, and loosen me. I’ll be fine.”

Ford shrugged and did as told. If Bill wanted it to hurt, then fine. The demon was a masochist after all. It took a few minutes to loosen him, which was made a little awkward with Bill daring him to fit in all six of his fingers, but Ford had to admit, it made things amusing.

Finally, Ford decided that was as relaxed as Bill was getting. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Bill’s entrance, leaning his weight forward. His tip slipped inside, and he trembled, letting out a raspy moan.

“You’re vocal too,” Bill teased.

“Shut up, it’s… it’s been a while.” Ford pressed in the rest of the way. Bill was tight around him, hot, and Ford nearly came right then at just how good it felt.

“Ohh, Ford…” Bill arched, and Ford closed his eyes to collect himself. Then he began to move, gripping Bill tightly and thrusting in and out. He was unsure at first, but Bill seemed to be enjoying it, so he let himself just relax and follow his instincts. He felt Bill nuzzle into his neck, and smiled a little, bending his elbows to rest his weight on the other. As he rocked his hips, Bill’s legs draped around his waist, urging him to move.

They moved together, Bill rolling to meet each thrust with ease, making Ford grunt every time he was sheathed completely inside him. He really has needed to do this, this was so satisfying, especially with how Bill whimpered when he hit his sweet spot, fingernails digging into the tender skin of his back.

“You sound so good,” Ford praised him, rubbing his nose gently into Bill’s hair. Bill seemed to like the praise, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You feel good,” Bill replied. His muscles were tense, quivering, he had to be close. Ford could feel his cock rubbing into his belly each time he thrust forward, its tip leaking onto his skin. He leaned his weight onto one elbow, reaching with his free hand to grasp Bill’s cock. A few pumps was all it took. Bill’s body went taut, a loud keen escaping him as he came onto Ford’s hand.

“Gods, Bill…” Ford had opened his eyes in time to see the way Bill flexed as he came, and the noise he made was just too much for him. With a loud moan of his own, Ford pulled out and finished too.

They panted for a few moments, heads leaning together, before Bill muttered, “You pulled out. How considerate.”

“Did you want me to finish inside you?” Ford replied wearily.

Bill shrugged a shoulder, making an ‘eh’ gesture with his hand. “It’s hot either way.”

Ford chuckled and pushed himself up, sitting back on his knees and offering Bill his hand. The other took it, and he pulled him up and seated him on his lap, petting his hair back.

Bill slumped against him, yawning. “Boy, this sure wears these flesh sacks out, huh?”

“You think you’re tired, imagine how I feel,” Ford joked. “I’m in my sixties, I’m not exactly as sprightly as you are.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t break a hip, you old geezer.” Bill playfully poked his side.

“Who are you calling old, you trillion-year-old demon?”

“Hey I may be a trillion years old but I’m still as energetic and healthy as ever! At least, I was before you jerks tried to kill me.”

“You deserved it.”

“Hmph.” Bill rested his chin on his shoulder. “It still hurt.”

“But hey, you’re back now, aren’t you? And you’re well on your way to becoming a better person than you were. I’m proud of you.”

Bill leaned back, looking at him with wide eyes. “You mean it?”

Ford smiled and ruffled his hair. “Yeah. Don’t let us down.”

Bill beamed. “I won’t! I’m gonna be a great person, you’ll see, I’ll be more morally upstanding than any of you! I bet I can be a better human than you, or Dipper, or anyone! Haha!” He got up, only to stumble and nearly fall.

“Careful, you might be sore for a while,” Ford called.

“Don’t care! I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m off to improve myself and the world! See ya!” Bill played a quick chord on the piano, then darted out of the room with his clothes, laughing.

Ford shook his head as he got up too, gathering his clothes and tugging them back on. He really was glad to have Bill back. He still didn't entirely trust him... but he was happy to have him around nonetheless. He had high hopes for that demon.


End file.
